


Three is a Party

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy Novak, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Slut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Knotting, Riding, Threesome, Top Jimmy Novak, Twincest, Voyeur Dean, deanjimstiel - Freeform, face fucking, knotslut castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear Dean's scent is like a fucking aphrodisiac."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a Party

Castiel bared his neck for Jimmy’s hot mouth, moaning when his twin sucked on his skin and then gave him a quick nip. “ _Fuck_.” They rubbed together, groaning in pleasure. “Your mouth, Jimmy.” He gripped Jimmy’s shirt and let his eyes open to lock on bright green eyes across the crowded room.

He gripped at Jimmy’s hips and ground their clothed erections together while he kept his gaze locked with Dean. “Wait till I have it on more interesting places.” The grin was more than obvious in Jimmy’s tone despite the music playing at the party.

“Can you smell him, Jimmy?” Castiel gasped when a hand slid inside his pants and gripped his hard cock, “I can. Fuck. I want him pressed between us. I want to bury my cock in his wet hole and just _fuck_.”

Jimmy bit down on the side of his neck, worrying the skin with his teeth until Castiel knew there was a mark there. “I can. I can smell you too. Know how much you want my cock shoved inside your greedy ass.” The words were rough and they continued pressing closer, Jimmy’s hand still down his pants and Castiel’s gripped his twin’s ass. “Dammit, Cas. I want you. I need…” he dragged in a ragged breath, “I need my knot caught in your hole right now. Need to fuck you full of my come.”

Castiel pushed him back almost whimpering at the loss of Jimmy’s hand but they were grinning at each other and heading up the stairs within seconds. They tried a few doors, kissing and laughing as they moved, until one opened and the huge bed in the center had them grinning at each other.

Their clothes ended up on the floor and Jimmy waved the tube of lube he’d shoved into his pocket before they’d left their house. Jimmy  _always_  had a tube of lube so he could fuck Castiel whenever the two of them wanted. He _loved_ burying himself inside Castiel’s ass whenever he could. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress, little brother.”

“Four minutes, Jimmy. There is a  _four minute difference_.”

Castiel’s words were cut off by a startled sound when Jimmy shoved him onto the bed and they moved on the sheets, kissing and grinding together, until Castiel was rolled onto his belly and his hips were yanked up. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m fucking you, Cas. Nor does it change the fact that you _always_ bottom for me, little slut. Should have been born an Omega the way you want my cock in your _cunt_.”

Lube was poured directly on his hole and the cold liquid had a curse escaping him. “ _Asshole_.” The fingers that slowly worked inside him, spreading lube and loosening his muscles, soon had him moaning and shoving back into them trying to get Jimmy deeper.

He was always greedy for Jimmy’s fingers to shove themselves into his hole. Or his twin’s large, thick Alpha cock identical to his own.

“I swear Dean’s scent is like a fucking aphrodisiac.” Jimmy rubbed at his prostate and Castiel shoved his hips back into Jimmy’s fingers, moaning and clenching down as he fucked himself back on Jimmy’s fingers.

“I’m good. Fuck me, dammit.”

Once Jimmy’s fingers were gone Castiel only had to wait seconds before his twin was squirting a very liberal amount of lube into his stretched open hole, “Gotta make sure your cunt is slick enough for me, Cas.”

Castiel squirmed feeling his cheeks sliding together and some lube leaking out as Jimmy added more before withdrawing with a sound of satisfaction. The mattress shifted and anticipation flew through Castiel’s warm body.

The feeling of Jimmy finally burying himself inside his ass had Castiel groaning and arching his back as a hand pressed to the back of his neck holding him in place. He really did love a good, hard fuck with Jimmy’s large cock.

It hadn’t taken him long to realize that despite being an Alpha he was a huge size queen and it was more than fortunate that as an Alpha Jimmy possessed an impressive sized Alpha cock to split him open with every single day.

Jimmy gave him a few seconds to get used to the sharp burn and stretch of a thick, gigantic Alpha cock in his ass and then Jimmy was viciously fucking him. The mattress creaked under them and balls slapped against his ass with each forward thrust until the two of them were moaning together, fucking hard and quick.

They didn’t notice Dean who had opened the door and was standing there staring at them in shock. It wasn’t until the door shut that they turned as one to look at the intruder only to see Dean with flushed cheeks, cock straining in his pants and obvious arousal.

“You’re not fucking him hard enough, Jimmy. Shouldn’t a good Alpha make the _bitch_ under him feel it later? Got to show your slutty bitch who is in charge. Make sure you give that _cunt_ of his a good pounding.” Dean’s voice was rough and Castiel swallowed roughly at the words, at the way Dean’s hand trailed to where he was pressing against the front of his pants. “Fuck him hard enough the headboard bangs against the wall. Make sure it’s hard enough that your bitch feels it when he sits down hours from now.”

Castiel could practically feel Jimmy’s excitement and the fingers on his bare body dug in. It was the only warning he got before Jimmy was pounding into him hard enough that he was moving against the sheets. Jimmy’s hips pistoned into him harshly with each forward snap. A few seconds passed and Castiel could hear the headboard start to bang loudly against the wall.

“Shove back into him, Cas. Take that big Alpha cock deep in your tight cunt. Show me what a good bottom bitch you are despite being an Alpha. How you should have been born an Omega so you could really give your twin a truly wet cunt to use.” Castiel’s eyes fluttered and his breathing hitched but he shoved back into Jimmy and groaned when pleasure lit up inside him at the feeling of his prostate being nailed. “Grip the back of his neck, Jimmy. Push his face into the sheets. Show him who in charge. Fuck that cunt. Fuck that greedy bitch into the mattress.”

While he was talking Dean was stripping off his clothes but neither twin noticed. They were too focused on fucking and listening to that lust filled voice giving instructions. “Take my cock, Cas. Show him. Show him how good you are at getting fucked. Show him how hungry you always are for your twin’s cock and knot.”

Castiel moaned and clenched down on Jimmy at his twin’s knot started to work inside his ass but Dean’s voice had Jimmy stilling.

“I want that knot. He hasn’t earned it.” Dean climbed onto the bed. Castiel growled when Jimmy’s cock slipped from his ass leaving him empty, his hole aching and his cock hanging neglected underneath him as his brother sprawled out onto the bed. Dean was fingering his own hole, moaning as the scent of slick filled the air and then he was sinking down onto Jimmy. “Cas fuck Jimmy’s mouth. I want to see what a slut Jimmy is for his twin’s cock.”

Jimmy had shifted so his head hung over the edge of the bed and Castiel mourned the loss of being fucked. He had been _so close_ to getting a knot but the promise of something different had interest curling inside him.

It took a little while for Castiel to force himself up, off the bed and he moved to where Jimmy’s head was at the edge of the bed. He pushed his cock into Jimmy’s open mouth, lazily fucking down his twin’s throat, as he watched Dean bouncing on Jimmy’s cock.

The gorgeous Omega worked his legs and ground his ass down, moaning and obviously enjoying the feeling of being impaled by Jimmy. “Faster, Cas. I want to see Jimmy take your fat knot in his mouth. I want to see his throat bulging with your cock.” He was moving quicker, alternating between watching Dean work his hips and Jimmy taking his cock down his throat.

Dean moaned and stilled the same time Castiel felt Jimmy’s moaning around his cock. He could tell that Jimmy was knotted inside Dean, emptying his release into the moaning Omega, as he worked his hips forward. Castiel couldn’t help but feel disappointment that it wasn’t his hole that was locked around Jimmy’s fat knot and that it wasn’t his ass getting pumped full of Jimmy’s come.

But the sight of Dean jerking his own cock and grinding down on Jimmy had Castiel’s own knot swelling until it was caught behind Jimmy’s teeth. Castiel watched his twin to make sure Jimmy was OK as pleasure had his mouth dropping open.

His cheeks flushed as his release spilled down Jimmy’s throat and he watched how Jimmy’s throat worked to swallow every drop.

“I think I’ll keep you two.” Dean grinned as he draped himself over Jimmy’s chest and Castiel sighed at the feeling of Jimmy’s hand curling around his wrist. “After this I wouldn’t mind watching you two fuck again. I bet Jimmy wants to get his knot caught inside that greedy cunt of yours while you eat me out. It’s pretty obvious you’re a whore for a big Alpha cock and knot and that face of yours looks like it needs to be ridden.”

By the time Castiel’s knot had gone down and Dean had climbed up off of Jimmy’s cock, leaking slick and come, Castiel’s legs were shaking. He stepped back from the bed and blinked as Dean moved out of the room towards the attached bathroom.

“I expect to come out of here to the sight of Jimmy finger fucking your cunt open for his cock, Cas.” Dean called out as he slipped into the bathroom and Castiel blinked at Jimmy on the bed.

He moved back towards the bed as Jimmy shifted, soft cock moving and leaving a smear on his taunt belly, before he climbed up. Castiel was all too happy to climb into the center of the bed where Jimmy indicated and sprawl out on his belly.

“Hips up, Cas.” Jimmy breathed, “We want to show Dean what a good bitch you can be, don’t we?” his voice was wrecked from where Castiel had fucked his face and spent plenty of time locked inside his throat.

The tube of lube was collected once more before Jimmy smacked his ass and Castiel shifted his body so his ass was raised up for Jimmy.

“Good boy, Cas.”

Cold lube covered fingers pressed into his hole, two of them sinking in and burning as Jimmy started stretching him open once more. It was unfortunate that he’d tightened back up during his knot but Castiel loved Jimmy’s fingers and he knew his moans were more than evidence of that.

“ _Jimmy_.” He choked when fingers rubbed against his prostate and had his soft cock twitching with interest. With the second of Omega hanging in the air it wouldn’t take either of them very long to recover for another around and Castiel couldn’t wait to finally get exactly what he’d been denied earlier.

Dean came back into the room right around the time Jimmy was fingering him open with three fingers, “That’s good enough. A good bitch shouldn’t need much preparation to take their Alpha’s cock.” Castiel groaned, “Make sure his cunt is wet enough for you.” Dean indicated the neglected lube.

Just like before Jimmy squirted a very generous amount of lube directly into his loose hole and Castiel jerked, whimpering as his ass clenched and the wet feeling from before returned.

“Look how wet he is for you, Jimmy.” Dean breathed as Castiel whined and rocked against the mattress as the sound of Jimmy jerking himself to full hardness caught his attention. “He’s so desperate for your knot.”

The large blunt head of Jimmy’s cock nudged against his hole. He knotted his fingers into the sheets as Jimmy fucked into him in a hard snap and a moan choked him as his eyes slid closed.

It burned and ached in all the best ways.

He knew he’d be feeling this long after Jimmy had fucked him and knotted him under Dean’s watchful eyes. The prep job hadn’t been enough not to make the impressive size of Jimmy’s cock less than noticeable.

“Fuck his cunt, Jimmy. Don’t hold back.”

Jimmy’s knees spread his legs further out on the mattress as Castiel found himself forced into a far more submissive position before a hand landed at the back of his neck. It kept his face firmly pressed against the mattress and then Jimmy started to fuck him.

His twin’s heavy balls smacked against his ass as Jimmy’s hips slammed up against him and the cock he’d been thinking about while watching Dean riding Jimmy started pounding into him relentlessly.

“That’s it. Really fuck him.” Dean breathed out as he stepped closer, “I want to hear it. I want anyone who walks by this room to hear Castiel moaning like a whore for you.”

The fingers at his nape tightened and any restraint Jimmy had been showing was gone. Underneath them the mattress groaned in protest of Jimmy’s powerful thrusts and the mattress started knocking against the wall.

“Like that, Cas? I can tell how much you love taking a big, Alpha cock.”

Castiel moaned loudly, mind awash with pleasure and desperate need, as Jimmy thrust into him from behind. “He does. Cas loves taking my cock and knot. He's even more beautiful when I get to watch him spitroasted between two big, burly Alphas using him like he's nothing more than a set of holes.” His body bowed and the only thing Castiel could really do was stay there underneath his twin as Jimmy fucked him under Dean’s direction.

“Please please please Jimmy please!”

His hole clenched around Jimmy and his cock ached with a need to bury itself in a tight ass. “No touching, Cas. You’ll come on your Alpha’s knot like a good Omega bitch or not at all.”

Castiel almost sobbed at Dean’s words. He needed to touch himself, needed Jimmy or someone to touch his cock.

“Sometimes it takes Cas a couple knots before he can come without being touched.” Jimmy breathed out in a rough voice, “He looks perfect all fucked out when he does manage it. Looks even better with his belly bulging with come after his slutty little hole has been used repeatedly during a gangbang.”

"I'd pay good money to see a bunch of Alphas wreck him." Dean breathed out. His voice was practically trembling with a combination of excitement and arousal.

Dean ended up closer to the mattress as Castiel whimpered and tried to push back into Jimmy’s cock when he felt his twin’s knot press against his hole. A shudder raced down his spine at the feeling and the knowledge that _this time_ he’d get that knot locked inside.

“Well I don’t have anywhere to go and this is hot as fuck.” Dean chuckled, “Next knot lay him out on his back so I can ride his face.”

Castiel had almost forgotten about that as Jimmy rutted viciously up against his ass and shoved his knot inside. It pressed past the tight ring of his rim and lodged inside before swelling up.

The pressure inside burned and rubbed against his prostate to the point where he was right there on the edge but denied his release much to his desperation. Castiel choked and whimpered as Jimmy rocked up against his ass, moaning loudly as warmth flooded Castiel’s hole in thick ropes of come.

“Hot. As. Fuck.” Dean breathed out, “Never seen Alpha on Alpha let alone twins.” Castiel could seem Dean’s arousal thick in the air, “Never seen an Alpha who loves getting fucked either.”

Castiel’s hole locked tight around Jimmy, not capable of milking his twin’s knot like an Omega but beyond tight nonetheless, as Jimmy continued to selfishly enjoy orgasm after orgasm rushing through him as he emptied into Castiel.

“Cas is special.” Jimmy chuckled as he kept up the short little thrusts and each time his knot tugged on Castiel’s rim Castiel released a broken whine. “If he isn’t riding my cock he’d riding one of the large toys he bought.”

Dean climbed up onto the bed and Castiel tried to rock himself to get some kind of friction but his position denied him. “Well I’m looking forward to getting to see how big of a knotslut he is tonight. Maybe we can find some Alphas to come up here and fuck him until he can't move.”

Jimmy sounded positively cheerful, “He is the biggest knotslut.”

Castiel almost came when Dean continued on, “If he’s good and comes on your knot I might have to let him fuck me. It seems like a waste not to use that pretty Alpha cock. Then I'd love to see his holes get a real workout.”


End file.
